


Breaking News

by LaneMartin13



Series: Harley/Peter Tumblr Prompts [6]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Comfort, Comfort/Angst, Hopeful Ending, M/M, Not Spider-Man: Far From Home Compliant, Peter and Harley are 21, Spider-Man Identity Reveal, Tumblr Prompt, identity reveal but not like that one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 13:51:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19888885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaneMartin13/pseuds/LaneMartin13
Summary: Requested on Tumblr:Could you do a prompt about Peters identity being revealed and Peters panicking because everyone knows who Peter is and by default Harley because Peter posts a lot about his boyfriend on social media?





	Breaking News

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it!

Peter felt like he couldn’t breathe. His face was plastered on every news channel, people staring everywhere he turned. Peter Parker used to be invisible, it was Spider Man that attracted attention, the one the public adored. He felt like he was someone else even though _he_ was that superhero. Turning in a circle and finding everyone locking in on him, he bolted down the street, whipping his hood up over his Yankees cap and pushing through the crowd of people before they could recognize him. He took the next left, down a slower and less packed street as he tried to get away from it all, hoping to escape this reality but knowing that wasn’t an option. He stopped in his tracks when a familiar face caught his eye. Peering into the television store’s window, Peter’s breath caught in his chest at the face that was now beside his on the news.

Harley Keener, his boyfriend of five years. 

Peter backed up immediately, his shaking fingers inching into his sweatshirt pocket and pulling out his phone as he turned and sped walk down the road, trying to avoid drawing attention to himself. His heart was pounding in his chest and his senses were in overdrive, hyperaware of everything around him. He quickly scrolled through his notifications upon opening his phone, noting the hundreds upon hundreds of new followers and tweets about him, the word spreading like wildfire. Skipping over those, he caught texts from MJ and Ned, calls from Tony, Pepper, and Happy but nothing from Harley yet. Hearing a call from down the street, Peter shoved his phone back into his pocket and ran down the street before ducking into an alleyway and using his web shooters to get him onto the rooftop without anyone noticing. Breathing heavily in panic, his hands gripped onto his hat through his hood and he focused on calming himself down. “Okay Peter, okay, it’s no big deal. Everyone has their identity revealed, it’s fine, I’m fine, everything’s fine!” he nodded quickly to himself, trying to look on the bright side and assure himself everything was fine. He knew he couldn’t go home yet, people would probably be there, and the Stark tower would be swarmed as well since he had his internship. He cursed himself for forgetting to make his instagram private and being too lazy to change it afterwards. Looking at it now, he realized how much he really had on there. There were posts of his actual internship events, his school events, him with MJ and Ned, and many with him with Harley. He nearly dropped his phone off the side of the building when it lit up with his boyfriend’s face and he scrambled to save it, answering it immediately and holding it up to his ear.

 _“Peter! Are you okay?”_ Harley asked worriedly, sounding out of breath even through the speaker of the phone. 

“Freaking out a little bit,” Peter croaked, surprised by how his own voice sounded. “Are you okay?” he inquired, wishing he could see him in person and not on a screen.

 _“Got chased around a bit when people recognized me but I’m fine don’t worry,”_ Harley said and Peter could practically see him shaking his head, his hair disheveled and face slightly red from the running. _“Where are you?”_ he then asked, worry creeping back into his voice and it sounded like he crossing through traffic.

“Rooftop six blocks from my house,” Peter answered, nodding in relief when he knew Harley was okay. He sighed and shoved his free hand into his jeans pocket, looking up to the sky and wondering how it all went south so quickly.

 _“Okay, I need you to get to the alley behind Dinah’s cafe. Happy called me when you didn’t answer, he’s going to pick us up there,”_ Harley instructed, sounding out of breath again like he was running.

“Okay, yeah, I’ll head there now,” Peter nodded, completely at a loss for words and his brain not functioning to his liking. He was grateful for the others and knew they would help him figure it all out.

 _“Good, and Pete? It’s not your fault, okay? We’re going to figure it out, it’ll be fine, I promise,”_ Harley assured, pausing for a moment to catch his breath. _“I love you,”_ he said softly, in the tone meant only for Peter’s ears.

As Peter moved across the roof and to get back onto the street since rooftops would be too obvious, he smiled softly to himself and his heart slowed down just a little bit. “I love you Harley,” he replied immediately, just as softly, moving quickly to get to the cafe. “I’ll see you soon,” he said, ending the call once Harley returned the sentiment.

Peter moved quickly but surely, trying not to make himself look suspicious. He was grateful when he arrived at the back of the cafe without a hitch and even more relieved when he saw Happy leaning against the black car, looking around every few moments.

“Kid, thank god,” Happy breathed, pushing off the car and pulling him into a hug that was eagerly returned before ushering him into the car but not closing the door. “Harley’s not here yet,” he told Peter, even though he could clearly see that.

Peter nodded and fidgeted anxiously in the following minutes, tapping his fingers along the doorframe and then the door handle, anything he could busy himself with as they waited. Just when he was about to call him or ask Happy to find him, the caramel haired boy turned the corner and ran into the alleyway, clearly red in the face.

“I’ll make fun of you later tomato face, get in the car,” Happy said before wincing because maybe now was poor timing for teasing but it was in his bloodstream, he couldn’t help it. He clapped Harley on the back before ushering him in the backseat with Peter, shutting the door afterwards before getting in the front and driving off.

Harley caught his breath fairly quickly although his red face said otherwise. Uncaring, he pulled Peter into a tight hug. “Thank god you’re okay,” he breathed into his shoulder.

“You too,” Peter whispered, holding him just as tightly and relaxing into his touch. “Harley I’m-” he started but was abruptly cut off.

“Say you’re sorry and I’ll kick you out of this car, Parker. It wasn’t your fault, someone leaked the footage. You’re allowed a personal life Peter and they were bound to find out about me anyway,” Harley said, pulling back to look him sternly in the eyes, keeping his hands on his arms.

Peter could only nod numbly and inhale shaky breaths to calm himself down.

“Plus, no one’s coming after you with flaming torches and pitchforks, they all love you,” Harley assured, rubbing his arm gently and letting him lean into his side.

“Oh god,” Peter paled, thankful that hadn’t happened but also now thinking about how that could’ve happened.

“Sorry,” Harley winced sympathetically, pressing a kiss to his cheek. “But really, it’s gonna be fine,” he said.

“I know,” Peter nodded, smiling softly at him in thanks. He knew that things would be tricky now. For him, for May, for MJ and Ned, for Harley. They would get more attention than ever and having everyone know would mean everyone would know everything about Peter Parker as well, and Peter didn’t know if he liked the idea of that. His family were targets now. He also knew that Tony, Pepper, Happy, and the other Avengers would help him out too. Maybe his identity being revealed would turn out to be a good thing as well— he could only hope that would become the case. At least he could see Flash’s reaction, that would be nice.

For now, he focused on Harley’s hand on his arm and Happy playing AC/DC in the front and he gazed out of the tinted black windows after texting and calling everyone back.

He would have to release a statement and there would probably be a press conference and many other technical things to deal with. His personal young adult life might be over at twenty-one but it had always been invaded with Spider Man anyway so maybe it wasn’t. After all, Tony had made it through all of the hardships, hurdles, and obstacles thrown at him.

Peter was still in a mild state of panic, of course. He probably would remain that way until they figured this out, but for now? With Harley beside him and everyone else waiting for them, maybe he could get through this.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Kudos and comments are always greatly appreciated :) 
> 
> Feel free to drop requests/prompts in the comments or on my tumblr: harleykeenerdeservesbetter


End file.
